Twas a Dark Night
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: A young woman in love with the macabre has an unexpected visitor one dark night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black; DreamWorks does. **

**Theme Song: Lullaby by the Cure**

The night was young and there was not a cloud in the sky. The only light in that small London neighborhood was the faint glow of the full moon and the only noise were the faint hoots of owls and other such nocturnal creatures finally rising once the garish rays of the sun were gone.

All were asleep in that particular neighborhood.

All but one.

The young woman lay there in her bed, listening to the creatures of the night. She never could fall asleep during this hour. Too much opportunity was to be made. One of her hands twitched with longing. She wished she could pick up her companions, her pen and sheets of paper.

She had thought of another scene to write, a scene which excited and terrified her all at the same token.

Blue orbs scanned the darkness however as she heard something that did not match with the usual ambience outside her chamber window. They were... footsteps? With a furrowed brow, she sat up cautiously and called out into the dark, "Who are you? And why visit me at such a late hour? And, more importantly, how did you get in? The doors are all locked."

"I have no need for doors," a soft yet dangerous voice answered her. A period of tense silence followed before the figure asked, "Do you know who I am? Can you... see me?"

"I would be able to if you only came closer," the woman answered, trying to disguise her fear.

The figure chuckled before inhaling deeply. "Hide it from me all you wish, my dear, but I can smell it on you. Fear..." Golden eyes met hers. "I live for it."

As the figure came closer, the woman could make out vague details. It was a man, that much she could tell by the voice, but she observed with her eyes the deathly gray skin, sharp teeth, and black hair. It was if her darkest dreams were being made reality.

"Who are you?" she repeated with wide eyes, her voice nearly a whisper now.

The figure chuckled again. "My name is Pitch, though you may know me by a different name."

The man's identity finally occurred to her. "The... Boogeyman."

"See? Was that so hard?" His teeth glistened under the faint light as he smiled. The only thing that could be clearly observed in the darkness other than his piercing eyes.

The woman gathered her courage. "Well, shouldn't you be spending your time scaring children instead of haunting about my chambers?"

"If it weren't for those Guardians, I would be." The woman jumped as if his expression turned into an animal-like snarl before he seemed to compose himself. "No... That is why I am here."

"To frighten me?"

That unsettling smile of his appeared again. "No. At least, not tonight. I can't scare you too terribly, you know. You might meet an early grave what with my frequent visits and then that book of yours may never be finished to my liking."

Her book? Frequent visits? "You've visited me before?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, her fear being replaced by her natural curiosity.

"Yes. Where do you think all your morbid inspiration originates? I'm actually quite surprised. You seem to actually enjoy my nightmares and they you." The woman jumped again as she felt a cold sand-like substance sliding past her shoulder. The faint neighs of a horse were heard.

She would have chuckled if the situation were proper. Nightmare... Night Mare. How clever.

"I've always been told I'm odd," the woman replied before pausing. "Now, let me get this straight. The inspiration for my work... has come from you this entire time."

"Of course. You see... I desperately needed a little something to help along my plan. I am still far too weak. Your work may just help me find the strength that I need. If not for children then at least for adults. And their fear can be far more potent," he grinned.

Her work... She admitted it was indeed terrifying, even to her eye. But she loved it far too much to stop. "My work..." She scrutinized her visitor. "But, why visit me now?"

"To help speed things along. I'm afraid I'm not a very patient being," he purred.

Before the woman could ask what he meant, she gasped as cold arms encircled her. She shivered as the sand she felt before slithered over her entire body. "You've always dreamed of visiting that place with the Monster. Now, you can."

Golden eyes appeared inches from her face and white teeth flashed once more as Pitch beheld the terrified look on her face. "Welcome to my land of dreams, dearest Mary."

**A/N: Well, after my Biomed teacher showed me a really scary video during class, I was inspired to write this little one-shot starring Pitch Black. And I am so happy to be back in the horror genre. If you've previously read my work, you'd know I mainly dabble in science fiction, namely Transformers, but my first love has always been horror. **

**So, before writing this, I was debating on making it a full on romance but then I'm like, 'It's Pitch Black. He's the Boogeyman, for crying out loud. He's supposed to be scary.' And any relationship with him wouldn't be fluffy so much as dark and morbid, so here you have it. **

**And if you didn't get the hints I dropped with her being a writer, "the Monster" from her book, and the name Mary. You ever read Frankenstein? Well, the author was Mary Shelley (born Mary Wollstonecraft Godwin), one of the pioneers of gothic novels. Yup, Edgar Allan Poe, Bram Stoker, and Mary Shelley all are high on my fav authors list. xD And I figured it'd make sense for her and Pitch to have a fling so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**"For God so loved the world that He gave His one and only Son, that whoever believes in Him shall not perish but have eternal life" John 3:16**

**Anywho, please leave a review and tell me how you liked it. **

**May God bless you and your day!**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**


End file.
